chibby series ChanBaek : Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun
by geelovekorea
Summary: chanyeol dan baekhyun, dua namja mungil yang bersekolah di tempat yang sama. memiliki kepribadian dan sifat yang berbeda. akankah mereka bisa bersahabat? tingkah lucu apa yang akan mereka lakukan? bad summary. ChanBaek. YAOI. BL. DLDR. failure friendship. failure commedy. mind to review?


**Chibby Series : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun**

.

Main Cast :

ChanBaek (Chanyeol EXO-K x Baekhyun EXO-K)

Other member SM

Genre : one shoot, failure drama, failure brotheship, failure comedy.

Rate : K

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author. Author terinspirasi salah satu manga. Karena author pecinta manga.

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD, DLDR.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Chanyeol adalah namja berparas tampan berambut ikal putra tunggal pasangan Park Minho dan Park Taemin. Chanyeol meski berusia empat tahun mewarisi postur tubuh yang tinggi dan tampan seperti appanya, tingginya sudah menjulang dibanding teman-temannya. Namja ini bersekolah di Angel Kindergarten berteman dengan Baekhyun, namja cantik berambut pirang putra bungsu pasangan Byun Jinki dan Byun Keybum. Kecantikan diwarisi dari sang umma yang memiliki manik mata setajam kucing dan kulit yang putih bersih.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama aktif karenanya mereka sangat dekat. Selalu bermain bersama-sama. Mereka balita yang bisa dengan mudahnya bermain dengan siapapun, tidak malu-malu meski baru dikenalnya. Hanya saja di Angel Kindergarten, Chanyeol memiliki sifat buruk yang bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkenal dengan pribadi yang pelit. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah yang murah hati.

Siang itu, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama. Key umma kebetulan membawakan Baekhyun bekal makan siang buatan sendiri sangat banyak, menurut Baekhyun. Key umma juga tidak lupa membawakan dua kotak susu strawberry kegemaran Baby Baekhyun. Satu diminum saat sedang istirahat sedangkan yang satu diminum saat menunggu dijemput Key umma sepulang sekolah nanti.

Sebetulnya Chanyeol baru saja menghabiskan bekal makan siang yang dibuatkan Taemin umma. Tapi Chanyeol yang memang memiliki nafsu makan yang besar, sudah merasa sangat lapar lagi saat melihat kotak bekal Baekhyun langsung saja ikut menyantap bekal makan siang Baekhyun. Tak lupa ikut meminum kotak susu strawberrynya. Meskipun Baekhyun sangat menyukainya, dia tidak melarang Chanyeol untuk meminumnya.

Setelah kenyang, Chanyeol pun meninggalkan Baekhyun. Seperti yang diajarkan Taemin umma untuk selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada semua orang yang memberinya sesuatu, Chanyeol pun melakukannya.

"Baeki, gomawoyo. Besok giliran aku yang akan membagi bekal Taeminnie umma untuk dimakan bersama Baekie. Baekie mau ne?" Tanya Chanyeol yang diangguki Baekhyun imut.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat jam makan siang tiba Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat sosok Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi ayunan di Angel Kindergarten. Hanya duduk saja sambil menatap ke arah langit. Chanyeol tak menyambut Baekhyun meski sudah berada tepat disebelahnya. Baekhyun yang merasa bingung pun akhirnya ikut memandang langit. Tidak ada apa-apa, batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Channie, waeyo? Cedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Tapi Chanyeol tetap tidak bergeming. Diam saja. Tak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulutnya. Baekhyun yang tak pernah didiamkan siapapun merasa kesal karena diacuhkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Dia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berada di ayunan sambil meneriakkan nama Chanyeol untuk meresponnya. Namun Chanyeol hanya menoleh padanya sesaat tapi kemudian kembali melihat kearah langit sebagai balasan respon untuk Baekhyun. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu membuatnya semakin kesal, kaki mungil dihentakan berulang kali sambil meracau memanggil nama Chanyeol yang tetap saja tidak mendapat respon. Baekhyun pun akhirnya berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, berlari ke Angel Elementary School mencari Luhan hyungnya dan menangis sambil mengadu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol datang menghampiri Baekhyun yang baru saja mau membuka bekal makan siangnya di kelas Two Moon mereka. Baekhyun yang masih kesal pada Chanyeol pun ikut mengacuhkannya meski saat ini Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Baekie, mianhe kemarin aku mengacuhkanmu. Kemarin aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Mianhe ne Baekie?"

Baekhyun tetap saja mengacuhkan Chanyeol yang sedang membujuk dan meminta maaf padanya. Baekhyun sepertinya ingin membalas karena kemarin. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Padahal ummanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk menatap wajah orang yang mengajaknya bicara, tidak sopan kalau diacuhkan. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kali ini Baekhyun melanggar aturan ummanya. Dia masih kesal.

"Mianhe Baekie. Kemarin aku sedang dapat tugas penting dan aku tidak boleh meninggalkannya begitu saja."

Mendengar kata-kata bujuk rayu Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sedikit tertarik. Terbukti akhirnya Baekhyun mulai menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Tugas penting. Tugas apa Channie?"

Chanyeol mulai tersenyum mendengar suara imut Baekhyun. Berarti Baekhyun sudah tidak marah lagi padanya. Chanyeol langsung tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. "Ne. Aku dapat tugas penting. Aku sedang bertugas untuk menjaga langit. Selama bertugas aku dilarang untuk berkata-kata sepatah katapun. Mianhe ne Baekkie? Jeongmal mianhe." Mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan puppy eyesnya. Sangat berharap Baekhyun akan memafkannya.

"Wah, daebak. Channie pasti lelah karena kemarin menjaga langit. Cha, duduk cebelah Baekkie. Baekkie mau bagi bekal untuk Channie. Kajja, makan beldua." Baekhyun langsung memaafkan Chanyeol yang sudah mengacuhkannya kemarin. Bahkan dia juga menawarkan bekal Key umma untuk dimakan bersama seperti tempo hari. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap. Tak lupa juga dengan kotak susu strawberry milik Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol mulai ketagihan dengan bekal Baekyun.

Setelah kenyang, seperti yang lalu Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih dan menawarkan bekalnya besok. Tentu saja Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya antusias. "Mudah-mudahan saja besok aku tidak bertugas ne."

"Ne. Cemoga. Kajja belmain di ayunan. Baekkie ingin main dengan Channie." Tarik Baekhyun keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun kembali menghampiri Chanyeol. Kali ini Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk terpekur di anak tangga tertinggi yang ada di perosotan. Dia terlihat sedang memandang ke bawah. Lagi-lagi tidak menghiraukan panggilan Baekhyun.

Karena kemarin Baekhyun sudah diberitahu, hari ini dia tidak merasa kesal meski diacuhkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berpikir mungkin Chanyeol sedang dapat tugas seperti kemarin. Melihat Chanyeol yang tidak merespon, Baekhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Chanyeol dan memakan bekalnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol mendatangi Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kelas dan bersiap membuka bekalnya.

"Mianhe Baekkie. Kemarin lagi-lagi dapat tugas. Kemarin aku disuruh mengawasi bumi. Jadi kemarin aku lagi-lagi terpaksa mengacuhkanmu. Mianhe ne." Rayu Chanyeol.

"Ne. Gwenchana Channie. Alaso (arraseo). Tapi mianhe, hali ini Baekkie tidak bica membagi bekal Baekkie untuk Channie." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Waeyo Baekkie?"

"Ne. Baekkie hali ini disuluh tidak boyeh bagi bekal untuk olang lain." (Ne. Baekkie hari ini disuruh tidak boleh bagi bekal untuk orang lain).

Chanyeol kecewa sekali. Padahal dia sudah meneteskan air liurnya saat melihat isi dari kotak bekal Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan ucapan Baekhyun pun menyanggahnya. "Siapa yang kasih perintah? Aneh sekali perintahnya. Itu tidak masuk akal Baekkie." Bantah Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar berharap bisa ikut menyicipi bekal Baekhyun.

"Ya, dia yang dali kemalin culuh Channie jagain langit dan bumi." Ucap Baekhyun ringan sambil mulai melahap bekal makan siangnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa disindir Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Chanyeol malu sekali dengan sindiran Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

.

.

.

Awalnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi renggang karena hal itu. Chanyeol selalu menghindar dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol masih merasa malu. Tapi lama-lama Baekhyun bisa membuat mereka kembali dekat. Hanya saja sekarang ada sedikit perubahan diantara mereka. Chanyeol menjadi lebih murah hati seperti Baekhyun. Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi pelit seperti dulu.

.

.

.

E N D

.

.

.

Annyeong, author aneh muncul lagi dengan chibby series. kali ini membawakan Chanbaek couple. eh, Chanbaek atau Baekyeol ya? waduh, saya bukan EXOtics sejati jadi kurang begitu hafal. mianhe. *bow bareng 2min

Tapi author tetep ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

So author berterimakasih banget buat baby reindeer ll ajib4ff ll Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic ll Akita Fisayu ll ll dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca fict "my lovely baozi". author juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review di fict lama author lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

Author minta maaf banget kalau sekarang fictnya makin abal dan makin jarang update. terlebih untuk penuhi request. dongsaengku, maafkan unniemu yang sampai sekarang masih belum bisa bikin HunHan. Minahe, otaknya lagi buntu. Mungkin lain waktu bisa unnie penuhi.

Author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg masih mau baca fict lama author yang udah mau karatan, bahkan buat yang udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story, i cant believe that.

You kidding me, arent u? All of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,, authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?


End file.
